The Lady and The Vampire
by Newbie with boobies
Summary: Barnabas has finally realised his true feelings for Julia but has he missed his chance?
1. A Confession

A Confession

Julia staggered into the room, as she came in she scanned the room identifying the whiskey bottle on the table next to the sofa. She attempted to walk over to it but instead she tripped over her own feet, she fell onto the floor knocking the table with the whiskey bottle over.

As she hit the floor she began to laugh, she then was startled by my voice, "my dear you really shouldn't be drinking as much as you do".

"And why would you care?" she said as she poured herself another drink missing the glass completely.

I rose up from the chair and began walking over to Julia, "Because my dear, you won't remember tonight", foolishly I placed my cold hand on her cheek and kissed her; she stepped back and broke the kiss.

"Wha- what do you think you're do-"I crashed his lips against hers again cutting her off mid sentence, this time she couldn't resist she closed her eyes and fell into the kiss she moaned slightly dropping the glass and placing her arms around my neck.

Then suddenly she pushed me back, "no I can't do this, we can't do this" she began to walk away

I grabbed her hand confused, "Why?"

"Because I know you like her", tear filled up in her eyes, "I know you like Victoria"

"No madam" I pulled her in, "this is a lie, I only have eyes for you" I kissed her gently on the head

"Some fucking eyes you've got them", she looked up at me and placed a kiss on my cheek before making her way to the sofa she sat down and removed her shoes.

I walked over to the sofa and sat next to her, her head fall onto my shoulder she began to cry softly, "My dear what on earth is the matter now?"

"I have a head-ache" she cried.

"Well then my dear I shall take you to your chamber" I picked her up so carefully as though she was a baby and I walked down the long dark hall of the Collinwood mansion until I reached her bedroom; I placed her down carefully on the bed (by this time Julia had fallen into a deep sleep) I placed the dark green cotton sheets over her and kissed her on the head before moving away, suddenly I felt her warm hand on mine.

"Stay with me Barnabas" she moved to one side and moved the sheets for me to get in.

_Leave it Barnabas, walk away._ I thought to myself. _But she needs me. _"Of course my dear", I walked towards the bed and slid in next to Julia, we just laid in each other's arms that night and all night I just kept thinking, _I feel happy._


	2. The Morning After

The Morning After

_**Hi people, so yeah my first sex scene which I found really awkward to write but please leaves reviews so I can improve on it and I hope you enjoy I have a lot in store for these two! **_

I was woken up that morning by the small bright light that had appeared threw a crack in the curtains my head throbbing even I had over done the drinking last night but then suddenly the throbbing in my head was the last thing on my mind because sleeping next to me was Barnabas he look so peaceful so I didn't wake him, I just thought, _I should just get up now seen as though I won't be getting back to sleep now_, so I did.

So I swung my legs over the bed, being careful not to wake Barnabas and tip-toed out the room and walked down the long, dimly lit hall, next thing I felt his cold hands around me, it felt so good to be in his arms.

"Morning", I looked up and kissed him on the lips while removing his hands from my waist and began walking down the hallway again purposely swaying my hips as I knew he would be watching me. Finally we got down to the kitchen, "Hungary?" I asked looking in the fridge but as he was about to speak I interrupted, "Sorry there's nothing much in there, how about some toast?" I asked not waiting for an answer and slipping the toast in the toaster anyway.

"I guess that will do..." he walked towards me place his hands on my waist "but I'd much prefer you" Then he lifted me up and slammed me onto the kitchen worktop, pressing his lips against mine, his hands going up my dress.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked breathlessly.

He whispered in my ear "I'm going to pleasure you" his words sent a shiver down my spine.

By now he has my dress up to my waist and was removing my panties, I was so wet already and he hadn't even touched me yet. While I got my breath back he was un-doing his trousers, next he was lifting me off the worktop and I wrapped my legs around his waist pressing my lips up against his biting his lips as I pulled away. After the kiss he plunged his hard cock inside me making me and Barnabas moan slightly, then he was moving and slammed me into the fridge thrusting his cock in and out of me he hit my g-spot 3 times making me scream out his name before having an amazing orgasm.

But that wasn't enough just as I was about over my first orgasm he moved me to the island in the middle of the kitchen, threw the bowl of fruit out of the way and laid me down on the worktop, determined he was not going to be the dominant one I turned us over so I was on top. I kissed his body moving down until I got to his cock, licking the tip of his cock until taking it all (well all I could manage without gagging) I bobbed my head up and down rhythmically tasting the salty juices I knew he wouldn't be long and I was right within minutes he came inside my mouth I swallowed. By this time the kitchen was filled with black smoke and the fire alarm was going off, "Shit...the toast!"

Barnabas let out a little chuckle while zipping up his pants, "I don't think you can call it toast anymore my dear"

I couldn't help but laugh myself, "It's not funny..." I began to walk towards him, "In fact I think this is all you fault for distracting me..." I placed my arms around his neck and kissed him gently on his lips, "So...that's why I'm leaving you to clean up" So then I smacked his arse and left him to clean up.


	3. Thinking

Thinking

"Hag" I shouted playfully as she walked down the hall. _Well better get started then_, I thought so I got up on the island and turn the alarm off it took me a while but I soon figured it out, opened up some doors and windows to let a bit of air in and to get rid of the black smoke and the smell of burnt toast but all I kept thinking about was her, _Julia...Julia...JULIA! Why couldn't I get her off my mind?_ I then disposed the remains of the black piece of bread into the bin my mind still running through what had just happened only a few minutes ago on this very worktop, Images of her flawless petite figure showing slightly threw her nightie, the sounds of her screaming out my name all of these things running through my mind at once I couldn't help it I was hard... again..._How could she do this to me? She wasn't even here, all I have to do is think about her and this happens_, I had to think of something else, anything other than her so I turned my attention to cleaning, I grabbed a sponge and wiped down the worktops but it just made me remember about what we had just done on it, _Damn it! This is impossible. _I decided I couldn't do anything so I went out for a walk.

When I went out it was around Evening time, the air was cool it felt so good on my skin as I was so hot (which is almost nearly impossible for me) I walked down the pathway then about halfway I stopped and turned to look at my home, the home I made two centuries ago, It is just immaculate I can't fault it, It's beauty, It's build and the woman inside it. I carried on walking through the steel, black gates and walk for what seemed like a long time through the forest until...until I could smell them...hippies...their awful stench the stench of nature, trees, water and flowers, _Ugh_, was the only way I could describe my feelings for them.

"Duuuuude", the stupid fool said to me, "Wanna join in on our reflection period?

I bent down to look him dead in the eye, "I'll join in on your reflection period...when I'm dead", He just looked at me blankly, "Which will be ... Never!" and before I knew it had my fangs sunk into the side of his neck, he was flopping like a fish while I drew the blood out of his worthless body he tasted awful but I needed something to quench my thirst and fill my hunger. The rest of his worthless friend ran in sheer terror I had to kill them too in order to keep my iden- my true identity a secret. After my killings I returned back to the Collinwood mansion and found Julia in the bedroom but before I realised I had blood on my shirt she did

"Barnabas" she asked concerned "What have you done?"

**Okay, so hope you enjoy please review and tell me what you think what need improving I know my chapters are quite short but this is my first time and I don't have the ability to write for so long haha! Maybe the more I get into the more I will write anyway bye! **


	4. A Promise

A Promise

**Sorry it's a little late just started back at school! So getting into the swing anyway hope you enjoy this! ;) **

"Barnabas" I asked concerned "What have you done?"

My heart was pounding in my chest I thought it was about to tear it open, I felt sick to my stomach and couldn't breathe, my body was lifeless apart from my mind all I kept thinking about was, _What if I said something wrong, would he kill me? Could he actually kill me? What am I going to do?_

"Julia?" Barnabas looked confused, "What's wrong?" He moved forward leaning in.

"You" I shouted and pushed him back, "Now stop playing games and tell me what you have done!" I could feel the tears filling up in my eyes.

"Okay", He leaned in a took hold of my hands, "I...I killed...I

"Oh for fuck sake Barnabas will you spit it out already", I pulled my hands out of his.

"I killed some hippies in the forest", he held his hand down (in shame I hope)

"Are you fucking insane!" I started pacing up and down, "Do you have any idea how-" but suddenly I was interrupted by his lips crashing down onto mine I pushed him back as hard as I could.

"Madam you are extremely sexy when angry" he smile but I however was not amused

I pointed, "don't even try it, you" I started pacing again, "What if the police make the connection, what then Barnabas?"

"Madam I'm so-" he pleaded.

"You're what, you're sorry?" I interrupted "Here take of your shirt, we need to put in the washing machine" he did as he was told, he slowly began un-doing the buttons even though I was mad at him I couldn't help but admire his slender figure, his pale chest but of course he caught me staring at him.

"Like what you see?" he said cockily before handing me the shirt.

"No" I said confidently back before walking away down the hallway into the kitchen and setting the shirt off to wash, I turned round to find him in the doorway, shirtless, "One thing Barnabas, why did you do it" I could feel the tears filling up in my eyes again.

"I-I-I was hungry madam, hungry for some blood, hungry for human blood and those hippies no one will even notice they have gone!" He pleaded with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"They are still people Barnabas, innocent people that you have now killed and their bodies are rotting in the forest soon to be discovered by police, and-"My voice trailed off.

"And What Julia?" he sounded angry

"Nothing", _Shit, _I thought.

"Yes there is, tell me Julia" he sounded both angry and irritated as he was walking toward me, I was walking back until I felt my back hit the wall.

"And I worry that if I say the wrong this or do the wrong thing, you will kill me" my voice weak.

"Julia" he place his hand on my cheek, "I couldn't and wouldn't do that to you ever, I love you Julia" his voice kind, gentle my knee's felt weak and the tear began to fill in my eye again.

"I love you too Barnabas, but I am not willing to cover up for you everything you go on a killing spree" I cried tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Then I'll stop, just for you, I won't drink human blood, I'll drink animal blood instead" he said sounding hopeful.

"Would you really do that for me?" I cried.

"I would go to the ends of the earth for you Julia!" and with that he kissed me softly on the lips and I just stayed in his arms for a while.


	5. Guilty

Starting Over?

**Sorry it's so late again but I just can't find the time to write, but here it is! **

Even though we had 'made up' as people put it, things still felt cold, awkward even, it seemed like Julia didn't want to be around me like she was scared which made me feel sad and also made me feel angry, _How could I have possibly done it, with everything I have to lose?_ Was the only thought running through my mind.

Here I was in the sitting room while the woman I love is in her bedroom scared of me! _No, I will not let this happen, I am going to prove to her I can do this, Me Barnabas Collins, will forget the blood, for her, Dr. Julia Hoffman_, I stood and began to walk down the hallway and as I made my way up to Julia's Chamber I felt guilt, sadness and regret it came over me like the plague, _How could I have been stupid?_ When I finally made it up to her Chamber door my breathing heavy I knock on the door, "Madam I am just nipping out for a bit will you be okay my love?"

"I'll...I'll be fine", she replied I could tell she had been crying her voice was weak and quiet I could only just about make out what she said but I suppose it was my fault she was like that anyway.

"Okay", I replied and I walk toward the door grabbing the black umbrella and opening it before I put my foot out the door, the air was cold just like the atmosphere in the mansion but the sun was still shining down, I walked down the long concrete path until I got to this shop, I walked in, the people already in the shop turned and stared at me, _don't retaliate, think about Julia and you're promise!_ So I just tilted my head and walked towards the flowers, they were so beautiful and reminded me of her, their beauty and their smell all of her qualities in these flowers so I picked them up and made my way to the counter.

"£1.50 ... please" he said while stretching his hand out.

I handed him the money and gabbed the flowers, "Thank-you kind sir" I managed to force a smile and he managed to force a smile back.

I left the shop and returned to the cold air, walking down the path holding the flowers. It didn't take too long and I was back at the Collinwood Mansion, as I entered the mansion I shouted out for her, "Julia...Julia...Julia?" my heart skipped at beat as I ran down the hallway to her chamber a million things running through my mind, _has she left me? What have I done? This is my fault! _As I came to her chamber door I was relieved to find a note it said, _"Gone out for a drink"_, I must say I was relieved but then thoughts bombarded my head again, _when will she be back? Which pub? How long for? How long ago was this? Will she be back soon? Calm down Barnabas, breathe._

After I had calmed down I decided I would surprise her further and make us dinner, so I made my way down to the kitchen and firstly I put the flowers in a beautiful glass vase then raided the cupboards.

-2 hours later-

The meal was ready the table was set, but still no sign of Julia, _How could she do this to me? What if something has happened to her? I should go look for her but where would I look? I_ decided to go sit down and watch the contraption called the televisiontake my mind of things so I made my way to the sitting room, sat back into the sofa and watch the 'television' but no my mind could not be distracted, Julia still remained firmly planted inside my head, I started pacing it had been yet another hour and no sign of her. My anxiety turned into anger I know I had done wrong but I didn't deserve this? Or did I?

-Meanwhile-

I had been at the pub for about 6 hours and I've had one drink! I can't drink because I feel like I could throw up at any moment. Really I came to the pub to think, to think about me and Barnabas, our relationship and what going to happen next, I was in the middle of my thoughts that I hadn't realised the time it was 11:00pm, "Shit!", I downed the whiskey, grabbed my bag and ran out of the pub.

The cold air hitting me like a bullet, I walked down the path making my way back to the mansion still thinking about Barnabas, _I still love him, I can't help but love him, but what if he can't keep his promise, I'll be the one to get hurt and I don't want to get hurt! _My thoughts occupied my head all the way home and as I walked up the Mansion I felt a sudden surge of anxiety, I shook myself off and opened the door and it was dark, "Barnabas?" I made my way to the kitchen to find a beautiful candle-lit dinner, tear filled up in my eyes, I dropped my bad and ran down the hallway finding the light from the television shining through I ran into the room, "Barnabas I'm so-"I trailed off he was asleep but he didn't look peaceful like the time he had slept in bed with me he looked irritated, angry and sad the guilt winded me and I made my way to my room.

**So what do you think? I know it was kinda boring I promise chapter 6 will be more interesting! Any review and tell me what needs work, Love you all! **


	6. Making up

Making up

**Sorry it's so late, I have been so busy it's unreal! Anyway hope you like it, review it! Oh and I need to some other Ideas I've got them but I need some little ones before the big one! Anyway enjoy it! **

My eyes flung open as the front door slammed, I flung my legs over the bed and made my way to the door rapidly, running down the stairs, flinging the front door open, running into the daylight and as I did I saw his black flowing cloak turn around the corner along with him.

"Barnabas!" I shouted, "I'm sorry!" but it was no use he was gone, "shit!" I cursed out loud, and then I felt the cold nip at my bear arms and legs so I quickly walked back inside. I slammed the door behind me and walked into the sitting room, where the whiskey bottle was sitting on the table untouched for weeks, I poured myself a glass and sat back into the couch, looking in to glass, staring at my drink.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll never neglect you like that again" I said in a baby tone before downing the whole drink. It felt so good the warmth of the liquor sliding down my throat it had been so long since I had drank, but that's when things were good and there was no need to drink, not like now, things were bad, very bad and whiskey was the only way to cope with it! I poured myself another drink while thinking, _what's happening to us? It was all going so well! It shouldn't have happened, we shouldn't have happened!_ I downed my second drink and made my way up the stairs to my room, for some reason the house felt cold, it felt cold because he wasn't here and because are relationship was on the rocks.

I made my way down the hallway to my room, opened the door, my thoughts all over the place, I just wanted to go curl up in my bed and hope it was all just a bad dream then on other hand I wanted to get all dressed up nice for him coming back, and hopefully we would make amends so that was what I was going to do, I took off my nightie and walked over to my closet an took out my pink, medium length silk dress, I did my hair and my make-up then went back downstairs and sat in the sitting room, poured two glasses, lit the fire and waited.

One hour later and I was still waited, _what if he's not coming back! Well done Julia scared the only man you loved and loved you away!_ Then my ears pricked up at the sound of front door, I shot up and walked over to the door.

"Barnabas?" my voice broke.

Nothing...not a sound...nothing then just as I was about to speak he spoke.

"Julia" he appeared in doorway, we were inches away from each other and at the same time we both spoke the words..."I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, I didn't mean to stand you up yesterday, I felt so awful, oh Barnabas!" I wrapped my arms around his neck but I felt him pushing me back.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, this all happened because I couldn't control my blood lust, and I am so sorry, can you forgive me?"

Tears filled up in my eyes as I nodded, and I hugged him again, as though I hadn't seen him in years, then I felt his hands slide down towards my ass, as he whispered in my ear, "Madam you look exquisite", he then kissed my neck making me tilt it back, then slowly moving his lips up my neck making his way up to my lips, he kissed me on the lips, the kiss became more passionate by the minute, his tongue requesting entrance, I parted my lips a little and I felt his tongue enter I couldn't help but moan into the kiss, his hands groping my ass. We parted and just smiled at each other before I giggled and made a run for it up the stairs.


	7. Bad News

Bad News

**So sorry for the major gap since my last chapter, so many things have been going on but thanks for waiting for so long this chapter should spice things up a little, this is still from Julia perspective there will be more from Barnabas soon **

My eyes slowly opened, I felt happy this morning, very happy. Barnabas was asleep he looked peaceful this time (not like the last time I had seen him) his chest slowly moving up and down, I just wanted to watch him sleep all day but slowly his eyes began to open.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered to me, I felt my heart flutter no other man could make me happier.

"Beautiful" I laughed "far from beautiful but thank you my dear", I smiled I couldn't help but smile.

"My dear you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon, and if you don't agree I will have to make you" he said to me in a more playful tone.

"I guess you're going to have to make me" I said back my voice in a playful tone like his.

"Very well", he grabbed my waist and started tickling me, his hands exploring my body, I felt so safe around him.

"F...Fi...Fine" I could barley breathe from laughing, "You win". I started at him for a while then I started to kiss his neck making my way up to his lips but soon breaking it, "what time is it? I have an appointment at the doctors today" I asked while removing my nightie and grabbing any dress from the closet.

"Its noon my dear, would you like me to come with you?" he asked.

"No...No its fine" I reassured him while buttoning up my dress.

"Are you sure" he seemed worried.

"It's fine" I exaggerated, "I'll be back soon" I said I then gave him a kiss on the cheek and made my way out of our room, down the hallway, down the stairs, out the door then I hailed a cab and off I went.

10 minutes later

"Thank you" I said and then handed him the money "keep the change". I looked up at the building, gave out a deep sigh and walked in as soon as I got through the doors I could see the front desk dominated by a large lady chewing gum and flicking through a magazine.

"I'm here to see Dr. Phil" my voice broke.

Without even looking at me she said, "Name?"

"Hoffman" I took a deep breath, "Julia Hoffman".

"Go sit down, I'll shout when he's ready" she said again without even looking at me.

I seemed like I was waiting forever but it was only really 5 minutes.

"Julia" the woman shouted "He will see you now!"

I stood up and walked into his office, I was greeted by a lovely smile and a warm face.

"Julia" he stuck out his hand, I shuck his hand and sat down.

"Lovely to meet you" I smiled "So what's happening on the boob front?" I joked although it didn't make me feel any better.

"Yes, well, this is where we need to get serious; because you kept missing your appointments we weren't able to find this lump sooner, now the problem is its spread-".

"How long have I got left?" I interrupted my voice stern.

"That can be very difficult to tell-"

"How long have I got left?" I interrupted again shouting.

"2 weeks? It could be 2 months we just don't know, we are so sorry- I ran out of the room before he could finished, I ran as fast as I could. I could hardly see from the tears in my face, I could hardly breathe from the running and the shock. All I could think of was, _How am I going to tell Barnabas?_


	8. Bad News Continued

Bad News II

**Hello so here's the follow up to the last chapter, I hope you are all enjoying it like I enjoy writing don't worry too much there is a lot in store ;) wink wink hint hint. **

As soon as I heard the keys in the lock my ears pricked up and I was in the hallway no sooner than you could shout 'help'.

I was expecting to see a lovely, warm and happy face but instead I saw mascara stains and tears still running down her cheeks, "What's happened? What did he say? Are you okay?"

"Shut up" she screamed at me as she stormed into the living room. I was taken back I didn't know what I done, I took a deep breath again before asking again, "Julia what is wrong?"

"I need a drink" was all she said, she didn't even look at me.

"Julia-"...

"I said I need a drink" she shouted, so I ran over to the table with the whiskey bottle on poured two glasses and handed her the drink, she downed the whole thing which worried me I hadn't seen her down a drink like that since we started 'dating'.

"Julia I deserve and explanation" my voice strong but I didn't shout.

She started to cry, so I ran over and sat next to her and wrapped her up in my arms, "Whatever it is we can get through it", but she wriggled out of my cuddle and stared at me, "What is it Julia, tell me, you're starting to scare me now!"

"I have cancer" she whispered, I could barely hear.

"I'm sorry?"

"I have cancer" she blurted out, she then began to cry again. I couldn't speak I was paralyzed, It was like time had been frozen then and there so it could make me think, _snap out of it Barnabas, she needs you_, was the only thought repeating in my head, so I placed her head on my chest while she sobbed.

"It's okay, we can get through this, you can get through this, and they have treatment now" she lifted her head up and shakes it side to side.

"No Barnabas, its spread everywhere, they can't do anything about it" she cried.

"What do you mean? Surely they can try treatment it might help it deteriorate!" I pleaded.

"No Barnabas, it would be a waste of time, it's like a storm of troops there are too many of them and their everywhere" she explained.

"What's going to happen to you?" tears in my eyes

"I guess I'll just get weaker and weaker until death comes to collect me" she cried tears in her eyes.

"No, this can't be happening, I love you" I cry.

She placed her hand on cheek, "I love you too Barnabas, this is why we must be with each other every day until he does come to collect me okay?" she forced a smile, _what a women going through this and can still try to smile it out._

All I could do was nod and hope death wouldn't collect her too soon.


	9. An Idea

An Idea

**This is from Barnabas view again just because I am lazy and it's easier from his perspective but this should spice things up a little ;) **

I woke up and sun was just rising, I decided instead of lying around I would go make myself and Julia some breakfast; I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen.

So I placed the toast in the toaster and set the kettle boil,_ how am I going to help her? I can't just watch her die!_ Was my only thought.

_Pop,_ the toast was done, so got the butter out of the fridge and a knife and spread it then placed it on a mini dish on a tray just as I did that the kettle was ready _Click_, so I got out two cups and popped two tea bags inside and poured the water, went over to the fridge and got out the milk and poured the milk in then stirred, I then placed the tea's on the tray and made my way back to the chamber.

I walked down the dimly lit hallway once again and knocked on the door and walked in, she was still sleeping, so peacefully even with the news she had just been given, I didn't want to wake her so I place her toast and tea by the stool on her side of the bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Barnabas..." she opened her eyes.

"Yes madam" I asked.

"What are you doing?"She questioned.

"I just made us some breakfast" I smile while gently stroking her head.

"Stay, have it here with me then" she smiled.

She tried to get the tray but wobbled, I caught her. "Easy there my love, I'll get it". I leaned over grabbed the tray and placed it on the bed, passed her, her cup of tea and piece of toast she looked so beautiful even in the circumstances her orange hair, her pale complexion and her big brown eyes I didn't realise I was staring.

"What are you staring at?" She spoke with a mouthful of toast.

"Oh nothing just this beautiful creature named Julia" I laughed.

"Ahh" she laughed with me then took a sip of her tea, but then her face went green and she threw her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room then all I heard was retching coming from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Julia" I apologised.

As she came out of the bathroom, "It's okay you have nothing to be sorry for it's the fucking cancer" she reassured, "Barnabas can I just stay in bed today" she stared.

"Yes, if that's what you want my love, I'll be in the living room if you need me" I kissed on her cheek and made my way downstairs.

When I got downstairs I turned on the television not too loudly in case Julia was to shout me but my eyes started to slowly close.

_I'm in a dark tunnel but there is a light at the end and at the end there is a silhouette of a woman I begin to walk faster and faster and faster until I am running her silhouette is becoming more clearer it's Julia. When I finally get to her I put my hand on her shoulder and she turns to face me but her eyes are red, she looks more beautiful than before she smiles at me and there are two sharp fangs. She is a vampire. _

I wake up to find Julia standing in the doorway I then glance at the clock it's 6:00pm.

"This is my favourite song" she smiles "care to dance?"

"Madam" I bow and she walks towards me, she places her left hand on my shoulder and I place my right on her waist then are other hands lock together she then puts her head in my chest.

"How are you coping Barnabas?" she asks.

"I'm fine it's you I care more for" I reply.

She lifts her head from my chest and places a kiss on my lips. "In fact I have had an idea" I smile.

"Do tell" she smiles back

"What if I turned you into a vampire?"


	10. Changing (A new me)

Changing

**Hey guys again sorry it's been so long, just a lot of things have be happening and so much to do hopefully this chapter is okay for you all, it switches from Julia to Barnabas to Julia! Hahah! Hopefully it makes sense when you read it love you lots like jelly tots! **

"What if I turned you into a vampire?" the words echoed in my head over and over and over again. _A vampire?_ I thought to myself.

"Well?" he said wide eyed and eager still holding my hands.

"W we well" I couldn't find any words.

"Come on, think about it Julia! Me and you together forever" he smiled.

"I I-I don't know, I mean it's such a big ask, what if you can't stop?"

"I will! I can! Anything to save you!" he said eagerly, "you trust me don't you?"

"Of course I trust you" I whispered as I brought him forward and kissed his lips lightly.

"Then why the doubt my dear?" he spoke softly as he looked at the floor.

"I'm just scared that's all" I whispered back

"But you want it? You want me to change you?" his head sprung up his eyes lighting up again.

"Yes" I smiled, I guess I do" I kissed his head, "but right now I need to go to bed" I joked.

"Of course" he smiled and opened the door for me.

"Thank you kind sir" I smiled as I made my way for the stairs. I made my way up the stairs although it was struggle most everyday task were, I slowly walked down the dimly lit hallway as usual and opened the door to my chamber, hopped into bed and closed my eyes...

the next day

I woke up the tiny ray of light fighting its way through the small space where the curtains weren't closed properly, _was today the day I would become a vampire? What if I couldn't control my blood thirst?_ So many questions running through my mind I hadn't realised that Barnabas had entered with some breakfast.

"Morning my dear" he smiled

"Morning my love" I smiled back, _don't show him you're scared, _"How are you my love?"

"I am very ecstatic about today my dear, today is the day we can spend the rest of our lives together" he kissed me on my lips.

"Me too" I managed to force a smile; _It's not that I don't want to be with him I 'm just scared about the pain. _

"Here" he lifted up a tray with some toast and a cup of tea onto my lap.

"Thank-you my love" I kissed him.

"So when do you want me to y'know" he smiled.

_Oh no_, "Hmm anytime that's best for you my dear" I smiled back.

"We could do it at about 6, then if you do have some blood lust it's dark outside" his smile still as wide as ever.

I placed my hand on his cheek, "whatever you think is best my love" and I bit into my toast.

"Tonight is shall be" he leapt off the bed and skipped out of my room. As I was left sat on my bed dreading for when 6 o'clock approaches.

downstairs

_I can't believe she has actually agreed, we can be together forever now!_ Was the only thought repeating in my head, I would have been gobsmacked is she had even considered it, but now she has agreed to it, there are no words to describe how I feel.

_I must make it romantic though, not just a bite and then it's done, NO! We should have dinner, a dance? To make her feel comfortable, _these were my second thoughts. I looked at the clock it was 1:30pm, I then went and set the table.

Throwing the white table cloth over the table and smoothing it out. Placing two plates, then two glasses, and then a set of cutlery down onto the table. Then making my way to the fridge I got out a big chicken and freed it from its wrapper and placed it in the oven. Next I got all sorts of vegetables ready chopping cabbage and carrots, steaming some broccoli and cauliflower. After I had done all of this it was 5:00pm, so I ran upstairs and ran down the dimly lit hallway and into Julia's chamber.

"You have an hour to get ready my love, wear something nice, I have made us dinner" I shouted in jokey way and before she could reply I slammed the door and began running down the hallway again to my Chamber, threw the closet open and picked out my best suit, and ran back downstairs again to make sure everything was perfect.

Upstairs-Julia's chamber

"You have an hour to get ready my love, wear something nice, I have made us dinner" he shouted in jokey way but before I could reply he had slammed the door and gone.

"Guess I should do as I am told then" I laughed to myself. I walked over to the closet and picked out my favourite dress putting it on was a struggle I kept feeling dizzy and sick, _was today a good idea? _I thought to myself but soon snapping out of it, _No! Barnabas is doing his best for you, just get on with it!_

I walked out of my chamber and down the dimly lit hallway once more, and down the stairs, at the bottom was Barnabas in his best suit; he held his hand out for me.

I took it and he lead me into the kitchen where a beautiful candlelit dinner was served.

"Aw Barnabas, you really shouldn't have!" I smiled.

"Anything for you my dear" he smiled back as he sat down.

I felt calm and comfortable. He looked so good in the candlelight, he looked good anywhere but tonight he looked extra gorgeous, and in the spare of the moment I rubbed my hand over his thigh onto his crotch. I could see he was surprised but he liked it.

Then he arose letting my hand slowly slid down his crotch, he slowly walked towards me keeping his eyes on me at all times, he was behind me now.

He began to rub my shoulders which made me tilt my head to the side. I could feel his hot breath on my neck; he started to kiss me neck, I bit my lip trying not moan but then I felt excruciating pain as he bit into my neck.

I could feel the blood slowly pouring down the front of my body.

My vision was all blurry; I could hear my heart beating in my chest.

The pain was everywhere; in my legs, my arms, my head.

"Make it stop!" I cried.

"It will stop soon I promise Julia just trust me" he whispered as he kissed my lips.

Breaking the kiss, "Barnabas, make it stop please!" I cried.

Stroking my head, "it will stop soon I promise" he looked as if he was about to cry too. "Just try to relax" he reassured.

I had to do as I was told, I wanted it to be as painless as possible, so I sat still, laid my head back and slowly the pain went away.

I opened my eyes and looked around Barnabas was kneeling down next to me.

"Wow" he said.

"What is it Barnabas?" fast to reply.

"You, you look Gorgeous" he smiled.

I ran to the nearest mirror, _wow I don't feel dizzy, I CAN MOVE AGAIN!_

When I got to the mirror, I had changed, my eyes were red, my skin was even whiter than before, my figure was tighter and I had fangs. I turned to Barnabas.

"Thank-you, but you could have told me when you were about to do it" I laughed

"I know but then you would have had time to think about it!" He laughed back.

"Anyway" I walked slowly towards him swaying my hips, "would you like to pick up from where we left off?" my tone low and sexy. I ran up the stairs, down the hallway and into my room, ripped off my dress and laid down on the bed in my under-wear waiting for him.

He ran into the room.

"Why my dear, you look amazing!"

I arose from the bed and walked towards Barnabas, pulling him along by his tie. I sat on the bed and began to undo his pants sliding them down; I could already see his erection forming in his boxers.

He kneeled down so we were face-to-face, he slammed his lips onto mine, his tongue immediately requesting entrance I parted my lips, are tongues intertwining with one another's, I began to slide down his boxers as his began to slide down my panties.

Next thing he was on top of me, I closed my eyes as I felt him part my legs, and slide into me. My arms tightening around his as my hips came up to meet him, pulling him more deeply inside of me. I cried out as he moved inside of me, letting him slide into me again and again.

I know he can feel the way his touch transforms me, my whole body tightened as I approached my climax, he picked up the pace thrusting into me, hitting my G-spot 3 times in a row, I couldn't take it any longer I reached my climax, my whole body shaking.


	11. Surprise Surprise

Surprise Surprise

As I parted my eyes I could see Barnabas just leaving the room, I woke up as happy as ever (we'd done it 3 times last night!)It felt good being back to my old self, no more being sick after eating, no more dizziness and no more lying in bed feeling weak and helpless.

I got out of bed, "no more lying around Julia" I said to myself has I made my way to my closet, grabbing a simple dress and some shoes.

"Morning my dear" Barnabas said carrying a tray with some tea and breakfast on.

"Morning my love" I replied back while zipping up the dress.

He placed the tray on the bed, "You look so gorgeous my dear, I can't get over the fact were going to be together forever!" he said with excitement.

I laughed, "Oh my dear Barnabas, you're such a good man" I placed my arms around his waist and laid my head onto his chest, _I love how my head fits perfectly into his chest!_

"So what's the plan for today then my dear?" he asked.

"I've arranged to meet some of my girlfriends, is that okay?" I asked inquisitively.

"Yes its fine my dear, any idea what time you will be back?"

I grabbed the piece of toast and bit into it, "Yes, ermm about 4?" I said with a mouth full of toast, I began to walk out.

"Erm Julia" Barnabas shouted in a jokey way.

"oh yeah" I ran towards and him and kissed his lips, "don't worry Barnabas there will be plenty of time for me and you tonight" I said in sexy tone of voice, I then winked at him and went off, down the stairs of the Collin wood mansion, and out of the door. Strutting like a model down a catwalk to the bus stop.

In the Mall

I walked toward the girls; all of them look at me like I was a complete stranger.

"Wow Julia you look different" Audrey said sounding shocked.

"In a good way I hope" I joked.

"Yes in a good way" she laughed.

"Yes Audrey's right Julia, you look like a completely new person!" said Helen

_It's because I am, _I thought.

I laughed, "Come one girls, what's going on with you too!"

2 hours later

"Right girls, I must get going!" I kissed them both on the cheek and left for the bus stop.

When I got back to the Collinwood mansion I was dying for a pee, so I got to the toilet pulled my pants down and released the flow of urine.

"That's funny I should have started today" I told myself confused, "Oh SHIT!" I wiped myself and leapt off the toilet and down the stairs to be greeted by Barnabas; he could tell something was wrong.

"Julia what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, in fact it could be something very beautiful" I smiled

"What is it?" he was now shaking me.

I backed away, "Barnabas I need you to go get a pregnancy test for me" I shut my eyes scared of what his reaction would be.

"Oh my goodness, my dear could you really be pregnant?" he asked.

"I could Barnabas, I really could be!"

"Right okay you just stay here, I'll be back!"

"Barnabas, please don't get your hope up too high okay? It could be a false alarm!"

"I know my love I just, I love you so much and a family would be everything especially with you", then before I knew it he was out of the door.


End file.
